


Enala Vivien Holmes

by 221bDeathFrisBEE



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Kidlock, Sherlock's sister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 05:54:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5900836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221bDeathFrisBEE/pseuds/221bDeathFrisBEE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and Mycroft weren’t always just two siblings. They had a sister once. Redbeard is the reason they don’t talk about her ... after the accident anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enala Vivien Holmes

It all started when the Holmes family was eating dinner. It started pouring with rain and Redbeard was still outside after one of them had let him out longer than he was supposed to have been. Enala was the middle child at about 14 at the time. One year younger than Mycroft and 5 years older than Sherlock.

She noticed she was the only one, par Sherlock obviously, that seemed to be slightly worried about their dog. Her parents didn’t seem to think anything of it and Mycroft was too absorbed in his school studies to think of anything else (reading his textbook at the table yet again). Enala decided to take things into her own hands.

She excused herself quickly and headed for the door. She was just putting her coat on when she heard her younger brother’s feet padding on the floor running up to her.

“Can you look for him. Please?” He begged “…For me. I'll ask mum about the book you wanted. I’ll do most of your homework for you." The 9-year-old pleaded with her.

"Sherlock calm down. Why do you think I've got my coat?” She said giving the 9-year-old a reassuring smile. “Now you be good. I won't be gone long he's probably in the woodlands and I know it backwards."

He smiled at her and hugged her. "Thank you." He said. Acts of compassion weren’t common among her brothers. She couldn’t let him down.

It was pouring with rain and Enala was soaked as soon as she got out of the house. The woodlands near the house had been turned to muddy and treacherous in this weather but this was important. Redbeard meant everything to Sherlock. Enala couldn't always be there for Sherlock and Mycroft was a git and ignored him all the time. Redbeard was his only real friend.

Enala was just at the edge of the woods, where the trees just stopped and the ground dropped into a rocky terrane and river. Suddenly a thought hit her like ice had frozen her insides. Had Redbeard gone over. She approached the edge with caution. She'd read about rock corrosion in a book once. Rain, especially heavy rain, softened cliffs. Even small ones that the Holmes siblings would always go down in the summer to mess about near the river.

Enala carefully approached the edge and looked over. The river was a gushing terror. The rain must have flooded it because it was bigger and more dangerous than she'd ever seen it.

She was just at the edge when she saw Redbeard behind her, limping up to her. She held out her hand to him. If she ran to him she stood a possibility of scaring him off so she'd have to find him yet again.

Redbeard staggered forwards towards her. All of a sudden the ground gave wayand dropped onto the rocks below taking both with it.  
Redbeard survived and howled leading the search party right to them. The Holmes parents had gotten worried when Enala didn’t return quickly and ,after Sherlock told them where she had gone, a search party was sent out.

The girl was rushed to hospital too late. She’d been killed on impact. What added salt to injury was when Redbeard was put down the next day after being rushed to the vet at the same time. After inspecting the injury’s, the doctors said he was bitten by a wild animal most likely a fox.

The family were still recovering from the loss of their daughter to pay attention to the typical details. especially Sherlock. He always said it was his own fault for letting her go and look for the dog. The duty of comforting came to Mycroft when their parents seemed to involved in grieving over one child to pay attention to the other two.

.....

Sherlock never forgot either his sister or his dog. The only two beings in his life that made him want to make the most of it.

Sherlock also says he doesn’t hold on to things that happened so long ago. “Sentiment” he’ll say. That’s obviously not counting the fact that he has a picture of both of them that he keeps in his wallet.

It was taken the summer before the incident and it pictures Enala sat on the rocks near the river reading with Redbeard sat next to her.

To this day Sherlock Holmes swears to his dying day that he doesn’t believe in ghosts. Occasionally however, he feels a chill in the room when there would be no reason for it to be there. There is a part of Sherlock’s mind that likes to think that that’s Enala. Still there looking after her baby brother.

**Author's Note:**

> So I did some research and apparently Sherlock's sister's supposed to be called Enola. I didn't like the name but I wanted to keep it to the original so I tweaked it slightly. She's also supposed to be "the younger sister and youngest sibling of Sherlock and Mycroft Holmes" but I imagine her as the middle child. Either way I hope you liked it and please check out my other works :)


End file.
